Christmas Jealousy
by bakacitrus
Summary: Hijikata Toshiro, seorang wakil komandan Shinsengumi merasa malam Natalnya tahun ini cukup buruk. Dari semua hari yang ada, kecemburu muncul pada malam yang di nanti-nantikan semua orang. terlebih lagi dia cemburu karena samurai kurang ajar, dengan rambut silver ikal naturalnya.


**Christmas's Jealousy** **Aochii**

 **Gintoki Sakata x Hijikata Toshiro** **Sorachi Hideaki**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam Natal, dimana salju-salju turun memenuhi setiap penjuru Edo dengan kemerlip lampu-lampu kecil bernuansa merah—hijau. Suasana distrik Kabuki juga terasa sangat berbeda dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Salju memenuhi setiap sudutnya diterangi sinar temaram dari lampu kecil berbagai warna, serta beberapa pohon natal di beberapa bagian depan toko. Distrik Kabuki terasa semakin ramai, berbagai macam orang ada di sana. Di tengah hiruk pikuk seorang pemuda menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya yang lalu bercampur dengan udara. Ia merapatkan syal biru tua yang melingkar di helernya sambil terus mengulum batang beracun itu.

Hijikata Toshiruo, umur 24 tahun, _Demonic Vice-commander_. _**Pertama kalinya merasa cemburu di malam Natal**_. Ia frustasi.

Hijikata mengerang, menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di jalanan Distrik Kabuki, entah sesuatu merasukinya hingga memilih tempat itu dari segala tempat yang ada di Edo yang akhirnya berujung juga pada rumah lelaki sialan yang membuatnya cemburu. Setiap kali matanya bergulir, yang ia temukan disepanjang jalan hanyalah pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang bermesraan di tempat umum memanfaatkan malam Natal yang ramai. Mereka tak tahu malu, tak tahu aturan. Sebagai wakil komandan Shinsengumi ingin rasanya ia menahan semua pasangan yang ada pada malam itu, sayangnya Kondou-san memberinya hari libur jadi ia tidak mengenakan seragamnya. Bukannya ia iri dengan pasangan-pasangan bodoh itu— _well,_ dia memang iri. Alasan utamanya adalah ia yang merasa bodoh karena cemburu pada gadis China yang tinggal bersama lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengulum lebih dari sebatang nikotin di mulutnya. Hijikata menahan emosi baik terhadap dirinya maupun laki-laki sialan terkutuk yang ia harap cepat mati(alasan mulutnya saja).

Salju turun semakin lebat, gelap menghampiri semakin pekat. Hijikata semakin kesal.

Semakin malam suasana semakin ramai. Semakin banyak pasangan bertebaran disana-sini. Hijikata memustukan duduk di sebuah bangku, menyandarkan punggungnya dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Ia merelakan hari liburnya—hari natal untuk perasaan konyolnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Dari semua hari yang ada, kenapa harus hari natal? Di saat orang lain bersenang-senang dan merayakannya, Hijikata malah berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hijikata lega melihat meja kerjanya yang kini bersih dari tumpukan kertas yang tak kunjung habis. Akhirnya ia bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur, namun Kondou-san tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat hari libur karena hari ini adalah malam natal. Kondou dan Okita(entah datang dari mana) menyeretnya keluar agar ia pergi untuk menikmati hari liburnya. Namun untuk seorang _workaholic_ sepertinya, tentu ia tak punya tujuan. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja sambil menikmati nuansa Natal yang jarang ia lihat. Entah dari semua tempat yang ada ia memilih Distrik Kabuki sebagai tujuannya.

Salju yang terus turun membuat tubuh yang berbalut kimono serta sehelai syal biru tua itu kedinginan, meminum sake sambil memakan snack akan terasa sangat enak dalam pikirnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke arah rumah lelaki itu. Bukannya ia ingin sekali melihat wajah malas dengan rambut ikalnya—ia berusaha menyangkalnya, seperti anak SMP ketahuan menyukai teman sebangkunya. Hijikata hanya dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil terus membiarkan kedua kakinya menuntun. Sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan apa yang akan di katakan saat berhadapan dengan si malas berambut ikal itu. Apakah ia dapat mengajaknya meminum sake tanpa ketahuan kalau ia sebenarnya menantikannya. Apakah nanti ia dapat mengendalikan rasa gugupnya?

' _BAAM' 'BAAMM' 'BBBAAAMM'_

Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia nampak seperti anak SMP pada kencan pertamanya, badan gagah hati menciut. Keringat dingin setengah mati ingin gandengan. Si cewek mengulurkan tangan, si cowok tak punya nyali. Kurang lebih itulah keadaan Hijikata sekarang.

Demi apapun ia ingin melihat wajah malas samurai kurang ajar, yang begitu menarik di kedua manik birunya. Mencuri-curi pandangan seperti anjing berantai disuguhi daging di depan mata. Tak kuasa menahan pesona yang di pancarkan lelaki itu Hijikata jadi salah tingkah tidak bisa tenang. Hatinya berdegup kencang seperti balapan kuda.

Hati belum siap, tapi kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu si tuan rumah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, pipi memerah, malu-malu malah seperti anak SMP mau mengajak pacarnya makan berdua. Hatinya ciut belum siap sama sekali, tapi tangannya sudah membuka pintu depan. Hijikata panik setengah mati, tapi juga semangat tanpa alasan jelas.

"O-oi.. Gin—" kata-katanya terpotong saat ia mendengar percakapan dan menyaksikan si empunya rumah dengan wanita lain.

" _Chotto Kagura! Jangan peluk-peluk!"_

" _Gin-chan, aku tidak tahan-aru!"_

" _Haah? Oi.. Tahan dulu, kau dengar?"_

" _mhh.. Dame Gin-chan! Tidak tahan-aru!"_

" _Kagu—"_

" _*BBLUUEERRGHH*"_

" _TEME! JANGAN MUNTAH DI BAJU KU!"_

" _Gomene Gin-chan, tapi kepalaku pusing, dan aku mual-aru.."_

Tubuh si _policeman_ kaku. Telinganya hanya mendengar awal pembicaraan, karena mendadak tuli. Matanya bagai memfoto objek di depannya, mulutnya mengang kaget. Ia melihat gadis China itu memeluknya. Gadis China itu memeluknya.

 _ **Memeluknya. Memluk lelaki yang membuat segala fokusnya terpusat padanya seorang.**_

Hatinya yang ciut kini menjerit, kaget juga cemburu melihat si gadis China itu memeluknya. Pikirannya mencoba menyangkal tapi ia jadi kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hijikata menutup pintu geser hingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia segera melangkah pergi dari rumah itu.

Akibat suara yang dihasilkan Hijikata barusan membuat si empunya rumah baru sadar kalau kedatangan tamu. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya agak bingung. Si tamu pergi dengan perasaan kesal, patah hati, si empunya rumah malah tersenyum, walau tidak terlihat namun hatinya membuncah. Kurang ajar memang. Lelaki itu segera mengganti pakaiannya yang terkena muntahan Kagura, lalu memakai mantel dan syal merah. Moodnya naik 100%, seperti anak kecil diberi permen.

"Ngg? Gin-chan kau mau kemana? Dan kau bau-aru"

"Aku ada urusan sedikit."

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hijikata mengerti perasaan anak SMP yang patah hati melihat lelaki idamannya lebih memilih cewek lain. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun ia seorang lelaki tak pantas menangis hanya karna hal sepele. Bayangan gadis China itu main peluk sangat mengganggunya, ditambah pasangan bodoh di balik semak-semak sedang bermesraan. Otomatis katana di sarung berpindah ke tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengayunkan katananya kearah semak-semak itu. Tidak terpikir lagi resiko nantinya. Mungkin pasangan itu nantinya akan Hijikata jadikan alasan dari rasa cemburunya itu.

"Oi.. Oi.. Oogushi-kun.."

Kedua mata Hijikata mendadak terbuka lebar. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat seperti sedang mengejar maling—musuh bebuyutan si polisi. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya sekujur tubuhnya merinding kesenangan, layaknya _Shibainu_ mengibaskan buntutnya kekanan dan kekiri saat melihat majikannya pulang. Ia berkerigat dingin lagi, gugup lagi, ingin kabur tapi harga diri di junjung tinggi. Ia mendengus saat katanya di tahan pedang kayu miliknya.

"Oogushi-kun.. Aku tau mencari pasangan memang susah, tapi jangan buta mata dan menyerang pasangan macam mereka"

"Gintoki.. Teme! Jangan mengganggu! Kenapa kau ada di sini _teme_?!" jelas sekali Hijikata memalingkan pandangan matanya takut kalau-kalau mata mereka bertemu pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa huh? Karna Gin-san mencari mu."

"Aa—!" suara menyebalkannya mendadak menjadi sangat lembut ketika Gintoki Sakata sumber dari kegalauan Hijikata mengatakannya. Membuat makian yang hendak ia keluarkan tertunda karna tersedak air liur sendiri, kaget dan terlanjur gugup.

Gintoki tersenyum, Hijikata memerah. Manis.

Mata merah ikan mati bagaikan medan magnet menarik segala macam benda. Sepasang manik biru tua Hijikata pun tertarik oleh medan magnetnya. Di lain sisi, mata merah ikan mati Gintoki memperhatikan pakaian Hijikata dari atas hingga bawah. Hanya terbungkus kimono dan sehelai syal biru tua. Gintoki selalu heran bagaimana orang bodoh tidak terkena flu di udara sedingin ini dengan tipis itu, seperti rang bodoh di depannya ini. Hidungnya pun memerah, entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di luar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar huh?" iseng Gintoki memencet hidung Hijikata yang sudah memerah kedinginan, menjadi tambah merah, lalu ia melepas jaketnya dan asal melamirkannya di tubuh polisi yang kedinginan itu.

"Bukan urusan mu! Dan lagi aku tidak membutuhkan jaket dari orang seperti mu!"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, dan menurutlah pada Gin-san," Jawabnya tak urusan dengan Hijikata yang bersikeras mengembalikan jaketnya.

Tangan Gintoki yang lebih besar dari milik Hijikata menggenggam dan menariknya menyusuri hiruk pikuk Distrik Kabuki. Anak SMP itu akhirnya dapat bergandengan tangan walaupun hatinya tetap ciut tapi menggebu-gebu senang tak dapat dijelaskan. Pegangan tangan Gintoki semakin erat, membuat yang digenggam tak kuasa menahan segelintir perasaan menggelitik di tubuhnya saat rasa hangat yang mengalir. Segala macam perasaan kecea, patah hati, cemburu kini musnah semua.

Senang. Perasaan tak ternilai yang jarang ia rasakan, kini mengalir memenuhi setiap bagian dari dirinya. Cuma samurai malas sialan itu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit berharap.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah kedai _oden_ di pinggir sungai. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Oi Oyaji! Berikan kami sake terbaik yang kau punya."

"Ooh.. _Danna_ , tumben sekali kalian datang bersama.." Hijikata masih terdiam karna Gintoki masih menggenggam tangannya, sedangkan Gintoki hanya tersenyum menanggapi pemilik kedai itu.

"Hijikata-kun, kalau sampai kau mabuk dan tertidur aku akan meninggalkan mu lho!"

"Huh? _Baka ka teme wa?_ Kau yang akan ku tinggalkan kalau kau sampai mabuk?"

"Jangan berlagak kuat Oogushi-kun!"

"Teme! Aku tidak selemah kau."

"Ooh.. kalau begitu, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih kuat!"

"Siapa takut!"

Demi harga tinggi yang di junjung tinggi, kedua samurai itu minum dan terus minum, tak peduli dengan jam yang terus berjalan. Untuk sesaat Hijikata ingin waktu berhenti dimana ia dapat duduk dengannya, dan tertawa seperti saat ini, tanpa mempedulikan harga dirinya. Namun apa dayanya yang selalu gugup tiap kali berpapasan dengannya, tiap kali menangkap sosoknya di sudut matnya, saat ia memanggil namanya. Hijikata bagaikan mangsa tak berkutik tiap kali di dekatnya.

Berkali-kali ia bertanya pad dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuat dirinya begitu tertarik pada si malas. Atak yang jelas berbeda, tertapi terdapat banyak kesamaan. Dua sosok yang sangat berbeda—nampak selaras saat bersama.

"Hijikata-kun? Cepat sekali kau mabuk? Memang bukan tandingan Gin-san huh.."

"Teme! Beraninya kau—ngg, membuat ku seperti ini!" wajah Hijikata sudah memerah, matanya sayu, dan ngomongnya jadi ngelantur. Jelas si mangsa kalah telak.

"Huh? Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk, ayo pulang!" Gintoi menghela nafas malas, ia harus membantu wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu selamat sampai markasnya, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Hikss.."

"Huh?"

"Hikss.. hikss.."

"H-Hijikata-kun?! Kau menangis?"

"Baka—hiks! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi kesal! hiks—hikss.. bagaimana bisa kau memeluknya?! Bahkan kau tidak pernah memelukku!" Hijikata memukul-mukul dada Gintoki yang hendak membantuny berdiri. Nampaknya dalam keadaan mabuk, polisi satu itu menjadi kelewat jujur.

"Memeluk? Siapa? Maksud mu Kagura? Yare yare!"

"Aku tidak suka hikss!"

"Hijikata-kun, kau cemburu?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Hijikata. Gintoki menunggu.

Air matapun kembali menetes lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Gintoki dengan lembut menarik Hijikata kedalam peluknnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"warui oyaji, tapi bisakah kau menganggap tidak melihatnya?" Gintoki tersenyum tipis, terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memintanya, aku akan memelukmu sebanyak yang kau mau. Hijikata-kun."

Denga penuh rasa sayang yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan ada yang lain Gintoki mencium Hijikata. Ia mencium Hijikatanya. Miliknya seorang. Setelah mengatakan segala hal itu, tidak mungkin Gintoki memberikannya pada orang lain. Bertepatan dengan itu bel gereja terdengar keseluruh distrik. Hari Natal tiba. Natal pertama Hijikata dengan orang yang dikasihinya, tidak seburuk yang ia pikir.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar tak pernah terpikir oleh seorang Hijikata Toshiro akan mencintai seseorang. Terlebih lagi seseorang seperti Gintoki Sakata, samurai pemalas yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Ia juga tidak pernah berpikir akan ada orang yang melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya, akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati, tidak akan melepaskannya. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Gintoki Sakata.

Begitu juga tak pernah terpikir oleh Gintoki Sakata, ia dapat melindungi orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang sangat berarti baginya, dan orang itu adalah Hijikata Toshiro. Anjing pemerintahan yang selalu mencari masalah denganya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya sekalipun betapa Hijikata Toshiro akan menjadi pusat dari segala fokusnya.

 _ **Tak akan pernah terpikirkan bagaimana orang asing bisa menjadi bagian terpenting dari dirinya.**_

 _ **Menjadi alasan untuk saling menjaga.**_

 _ **Alasan untuk tetap hidup.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas. _Aishiteru yo_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN.**_

A/N:

Hohohoho.. Merry Christmas minna-san! Semoga kalian menikmati fic gk jelas yang agak maksa ini :" maaf kalo banyak typo yang bikin sakit mata, soalny diriku ngebut bikinnya. Dan kalo nuansa Natalnya gk kerasa hontouni gomenasai!

Don't forget to RnR!

Ciao~


End file.
